


Make A Wish

by crimsinsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: A birthday forgottenI own nothing





	Make A Wish

**June 5 th**

Draco woke up excited for the day. Yes today was going to be a good day. Today was his birthday and he would enjoy the day. Of course there would be gifts from his parents, well his mother with his father’s name attached, and his friends, as well as those trying to get in good with him.

He’d receive them all with good grace and pass on the lesser items to whoever wanted them.

He’d gone through some trouble maintaining important alliances by purchasing appropriate gifts for their birthdays and Christmas. He’d rather not have gone through the trouble but his father had impressed on him that you never knew who could pull favors later in life.  

It was now his turn to reap the rewards.

Draco got up and dressed quickly, ready to get a start on _his_ day.

He found that he was in for a rude awakening.

He was first in the dining hall, at his usual place. The others filed in shortly after him filling in the table. He waited for someone to say something.

When they didn’t he assumed there was to be some surprise. Yes, that was it.

Some big announcement or gift. They were only pretending to have forgotten.

He ate his breakfast with a new determination, waiting anxiously for whatever it would be.

The rows around him was thinning out, Theo slapped him on the shoulder. “Better move if we want to get to class on time.” He swiped a muffin and went out with the rest. Draco sat there dejectedly. Just because they hadn’t done anything for breakfast that didn’t mean anything, they would do something later. Of course, later. Breakfast was far too difficult to plan something around what if he’d overslept. Yes, later it was.

He noticed the Golden Trio still sitting at the Gryffindor table. The two idiots were talking away ignoring, the third member of the group. Draco must have imagined it, but he swore she offered him a quick smile before collecting her bag and leaving them all behind.

Whatever it had been he would forget about it later when he got his birthday surprise.

But later it wasn’t.

Draco had paid little attention in class, earning him a few scoldings. When they’d gone to lunch he waited for the mail. Owls came swooping down tossing letters here and there, a few packages crash landing into plates of food and knocking over goblets.

He waited to see his father’s owl, but after a moment he knew. They had forgotten him too.

Anger filled him. He was done pretending. If all of them forgot about him then forget them too.

Stealing his features he calmly collected his things and went out to the lake. It wouldn’t do for people to see him upset.

The heat did nothing to help his mood. It was too sunny and hot, he’d prefer damp cold rain. It would match his mood.

He sat on a log brooding.

“Malfoy.” The soft calling of his name shocked him from his hurt.

Seeing as he was too surprised to muster up his usual amount of venom and simply said “Yes?”

Hermione stood awkwardly a few feet away with a box. She too seemed unprepared for his nice reply. Moving quickly she handed him the box.

He stared at it for a few seconds before opening it. It revealed a simple chocolate frosted cupcake with chocolate curls on the top. Along the side was a single candle.

Draco’s mother had routinely bought him extravagant tiered cakes made at exclusive bakeries. This cupcake put them all to shame.

“Happy Birthday Draco,” Hermione said innocently. “I didn’t make it, the elves in the kitchen did.”

“Thank you,” again he was too stunned to be rude like he usually was. “Why did you?”

“I’m not much of a baker, even with magic it tastes like a block of sawdust.”

He shook his head, trying his best to be polite to the only one who had remembered him. “No I mean why did you get this for me? I’m not exactly your favorite person.”

“Everyone else seemed to have forgotten. I know it hurts to be forgotten.”

That meant she had been watching him. When he didn’t say anything she went on.

“My parents work a lot and sometimes they got their dates mixed up.”

At a loss for what to say, he merely said “I like chocolate.”

She smiled. “I know. You always get chocolates as sweets, never anything else.”

So she’d watched him more than just today? That was an interesting piece of information. Draco didn’t know quite what to do with it.

“Would you like some of it?” Draco offered politely, what was wrong with him he wondered.

Her smile didn’t falter, “No, but thank you, too sweet for me.”

She turned to go then paused, “You should wait until 11:11 to make a wish.”

“Why is that?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Muggle superstition, it’s supposed to be magic.” 

 

He took the box down to his room on his free time. Scowling as he entered his room he checked the contents of the box, he’d been shoved into a wall and crushed it. The box looked awful.

Looking at the damage it was shockingly still perfect. One chocolate curl had fallen off so he picked it out and ate it.

“Clever witch,” he mumbled to himself. Of course, she’d put a charm or something on it. Probably in case he’d thrown it back at her.

Draco smiled and put the box on his nightstand.

Surprisingly, he felt much lighter after receiving the cupcake from Hermione.

No, Granger, when did he start thinking of her as Hermione? Probably around the same time she started calling him Draco, whenever that was.

Today was just a weird day he decided.

 

Not surprising by this point, the rest of his house had indeed forgotten about his birthday. He received not a card, gift, or good wishes all day.

But he didn’t seem to care.

By the time he had finished his homework and got ready for bed it was after 11. Just in case he did perform a few spells to see if there was anything suspicious about it, but it seemed to be just a cupcake.

No, he thought, she wouldn’t do something like that. The two idiots she hung around would but that seemed to seedy for her to pull.

He decided what’s the worst that could happen and waited until 11:10 to set up the cupcake and then lit the candle. At 11:11 Draco closed his eyes and made a wish.

He laughed at himself for listening to Granger and ate his cupcake.

It was incredible.

Deciding it wasn’t such a terrible birthday after all he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

For a fleeting moment before his eyes drifted shut Draco wondered if his wish would come true.

 

 

 

**September 19 th**

Hermione had already had a day of it and it was well before lunch. The term had just started and she was at her wit’s end trying to keep the boys out of trouble.

More than half the night she’d been awake trying to keep Harry and Ron from getting caught in their latest scheme.

She strongly questioned the sanity of the founders, who put a bunch of hormonal boys with impulse control in close quarters. She dragged herself off of her too comfortable bed to empty her bag and get to her first class.

Rushing down the corridors she heard him call her. “Granger.”

Great just what she needed when she was already late.

“What can I do for you Malfoy?” She was far too sleep deprived for this today.

“Didn’t see you in the dining hall,” Draco said politely but with a sort of sarcasm that only he could manage.

“Yes, well, I needed to get some sleep.”

He walked alongside her now. “Here.” He waved his wand and a box appeared on top of her books.

“What’s this?”

“A birthday present obviously.”

“A bi-” the words died on her lips.

Too late, Draco had noticed the confusion and it clearing as she realized what day it was.

“You forgot?” Draco smirked, finding it entirely amusing. “Shocking, that the brightest witch of her age would forget her own birthday.”  

She ignored some of the slight and smiled “Thank you, Draco.”

“But you have to wait until 11:11.”

“And why is that?” She smiled at him remembering what she’d told him at the start of the summer.

He kissed her on the cheek.

“Magic. After all, I got my wish,” He said and rushed through the door.

“Prat,” she mumbled as she walked in and sat down next to her irritating yet thoughtful boyfriend. 


End file.
